


AU of Arrow 1x23

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Romance, Tommy Merlyn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of Tommy dying in the Undertaking that does not happen, and a few other events take place differently from how Oliver gets his hood to Diggle not being a stupid Olicty cheerleader to unhealthy levels. Using deleted scenes or script info that never got filmed gives us another way Arrow season 1 finale could have gone.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance, Laurel Lance & Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Malcolm Merlyn & Oliver Queen, Malcolm Merlyn & Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen & Shado & Slade Wilson, Yao Fei Gulong & Oliver Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	AU of Arrow 1x23

**Hello readers**

**So, a new one-shot I had not planned on writing, but due to getting very ticked off at the Arrow writers well needed something therapeutic. Why?**

**Well for two reasons one spent time watching various deleted scenes like Thea and Oliver grieving over Laurel's death, Taiana when giving Oliver his medicine in the prison cell mentions Vlad, her brother was Russian Bratva or cut scenes like from 1x23.**

**A scene where Oliver calls Laurel from the Verdant basement to check up on her and apologizes for leaving without saying anything, and Diggle telling Oliver that maybe with everything go on he needs to tell Laurel the truth.**

**You know they cut that out since Diggle can't be anything other than an Olicty cheerleader and complaining about Oliver's so-called blind spots for the Lance family really, Laurel especially.**

**Another deleted scene where Laurel explains to Jonna de la Vega that they need to get everything out because if the building goes with the files then all the clients lose their cases. Meaning Laurel was not just in CRNI to collect some papers by being a stupid idiot ignoring everybody's warning.**

**The other part is where was a portion of a fake script Guggenheim put out for 1x23 where Tommy lives and guessing real part of the script, never filmed though, was a scene on the island with Yao Fei's funeral that had a very special moment which well would have preferred we got this instead.**

**Frankly, I blame Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg equally on these screw-ups.**

**Let's get on with the story**

* * *

Outside the CRNI building

Pulling up on his motorcycle Oliver removes his helmet with glancing around and climbs off, with hearing Laurel's screams in the distance of Tommy still being in the building. Dropping the helmet Oliver runs inside with starting his desperate search. And can't help but remember when burying another person, he cared for.

**Flashback: Years ago, on Lian Yu**

On a cliff where a pile of rocks covers a grave that is marked with a wooden log having Robert Queen carved into it, nearby a fresh grave and another marker has Yao Fei carved in. Slade having his leg wound wrapped in cloth and cleaned from supplies found in Fyers camp, along with Shado and Oliver look over Yao Fei's grave.

Oliver watches as Shado finishes speaking in Chinese with kneeling to pick up the green fabric hood off of the stones while holding it to her chest. Having Yao Fei's longbow in his left-hand Oliver carefully approaches Shado who notices his presence.

Extending his hand "He would have wanted you to have this" Oliver says grimly.

Shaking her head "No" Shado replies standing up "He always wanted a son. He would have wanted you to have it."

Handing the former playboy turned hardened castaway survivor Yao Fei's hood Oliver taking the item, which will one day define his persona as Starling City's vigilante, slips it on and for the first time in his life, flips the hood up over his head covering his face in darkness.

Shado and Slade look on approvingly.

**Present-day: In the CRNI**

Fighting through his pain and avoiding the building crumbling down Oliver sees Tommy buried under some rubble with moving over to see a piece of rebar sticking out of Tommy's chest.

"You're going to be fine," Oliver says moving the heavy concrete off his friend.

"Another thing… we got to disagree on" Tommy replies gasping.

Removing the last piece Oliver finds a grizzly sight being a long piece of rebar, piercing the center of Tommy's chest.

"Tommy…" Oliver says in despair because this is not good.

"Is-is Laurel safe?" Tommy asks desperately "Is Laurel safe? I tried to get her out of here."

"Yeah, yeah, you did," Oliver says, forcing a smile. "You saved her. I'm going to get you out of here." looking for a way to get him off the rebar without killing him- praying for a way. "You're going to be fine."

"Stop" Tommy pleads softly.

"No. Don't apologize" Oliver replies.

"I was angry." Tommy continues muttering "And I was jealous. I- I am my father."

Shaking his head "No" Oliver says putting a hand on Tommy's face "No, you're not."

"Did you kill him?" Tommy asks.

Oliver's voice catches in his throat with glancing off unable to speak as the realization sets in for Tommy that his father, despite everything, is dead. And the man who murdered him is his, no was his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I had to" Oliver replies filled with guilt for his friend's pain but firmly because needing to be done.

Having renewed strength plus filled with hate and pain Tommy pulls himself to his feet, away from the rebar and struggling manages to stand up as Oliver backs up a bit. Right now, Oliver notes it's like looking at Slade who betrayed him and became his enemy all over again.

"I know what I have to do, I'm going to kill you" Tommy growls hatefully.

Only the exhausting efforts it required to even get out of that rebar, and the injury he has, results in Tommy promptly stumbling to the ground. Only Oliver rushes over catching the man in his arms.

Managing to get them both away from a piece of falling ruble Oliver having an arm around a barely awake Tommy, manages to get them both out the side door, then manages to make their way some distance over to another building. Tommy gives away falling into unconsciousness while Oliver stumbling props him up against the brick wall. Using the wall to brace himself, Oliver feeling the strain of his injures looks over to see Laurel and Quentin rushing over this direction.

Letting out a sigh of relief that Laurel is apparently, visibly fine since last talked to her on the cellphone in the Foundry's basement and was able to get out of the CRNI. Despite everything from Moira's public warning to no doubt Quentin telling her to get out, Laurel remained trying to get all the files out. Because Oliver knows Laurel shared with him once how if the CRNI goes down, all the victims lose their cases.

And Oliver thinks over Diggle telling him earlier after the phone call as the man for the first time was no antagonizing towards his relationship with Laurel, rather telling him he should let Laurel know about The Hood and Oliver Queen is the same person. Briefly considering staying and letting Laurel see him with his hood down, Oliver figures Detective Lance who has been an uneasy ally, is debatable how easily Lance will accept this without causing problems.

Reluctantly for more than one reason Oliver flipping his hood up manages to gather enough strength makes his way away from Tommy with heading back to his bike, intending to leave.

Just as Oliver reaches the bike, Quentin and Laurel reach Tommy with Quentin quickly dialing 911 on the cellphone.

* * *

**Now I feel better. I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**The Arrowverse writers seem to leave all the good stuff either never filmed, fake or on the cutting room floor regarding these deleted scenes.**

**Until next time**


End file.
